Shopping Habits
by repressedgenius
Summary: When you're smitten with someone like Gail is with Holly (vice versa), you buy stuff for them. Compiled from tumblr.
1. Chapter 1 : Books

Gail loves shopping.

She loves buying guns, shoes, cocktail dresses, makeup—the whole works.

She's also not above using it as a distraction tool, to keep her mind off things bothering her like that time she was not talking to Holly for weeks.

After running out of things to buy for herself, Gail bought stuff for others.

Now that they're back together, Gail spends more buying stuff for Holly than for herself.

There seem to not be a need for her old avoidance tactics with Holly insisting she practices honesty on her feelings.

_She's getting there._

These days her shopping habits seem to revolve around Holly.

The last two times their conflicting schedules limited their time together to quick meals in between work, hurried sex (even through the phone that one time), and a multitude of complaining sighs of missing each other through calls.

It was then that she started this cheeky habit of buying new lingerie for Holly in anticipation for when their scheduling finally allowed them more quality time together.

Needless to say, Holly loved it.

Well, she was pleasantly surprised at first but she really enjoyed how hot it got Gail.

Another thing Gail likes to get her are books. That is a no brainer.

Officer Peck may not be a fan of the scientific journals that Holly likes to read and write in but she can sure pick a good book.

The topics of interest are very wide and mostly silly—last one being all about pandas.

She especially loved buying books when Holly goes out of town for work or visiting her family in Vancouver.

And since Holly is set for a 3-day conference in Quebec before she visits her parents for the extended weekend, Gail decided to step it up a notch.

* * *

_They were watching the latest Mission Impossible because Holly found out Paula Patton was in it and it was the scene where she was seducing the Indian billionaire._

_"__Holly, do they have lesbian guide books?"_

_"__Hmmm? What?" The medical examiner was a little preoccupied examining Paula's body in that tight dress._

_"__Are there lesbian Kama Sutras?" That question certainly captured her attention._

_"__Err. Not that I know of… Why?" A lie. She had heard of it but never really looked it up._

_"__Nothing. Just wondering."_

* * *

And wondered, she did. Days after that conversation, Gail took it upon herself to find out herself.

There were a few dubious copies up there—some really sketchy covers as well but the choices certainly surprised Gail.

She took two days of sneaky researching and deleting her browsing history before she got the book.

Gail decided to wrap the book—just the covers and slip them into Holly's luggage when she went over the day before her flight.

* * *

_"__Hey, I just checked in to my hotel. Gonna take a quick nap before meeting my fellow nerds."_

Now was her time. Gail giggled as she typed her reply.

_"__Say hello to all your bespectacled friends and check the bottom of your bag. I left you a surprise."_

A little over an hour later, Gail's phone vibrated repeatedly and she paused the game she was playing against Dov to read the messages.

_"__?!"_

_"__No fair, babe…"_

_"__You're evil."_

She cackled. _This is going to be a long week for the both of them._

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **

**I update on my tumblr a lot more regularly (repressedgenius) mainly because I suck at editing here.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jewelry

The first time Gail laid eyes upon it, she was fascinated with it.

It was a simple reflection of light as it hit the obscure piece of jewelry that caught her attention when she accidentally walked in on Holly's undressing from her gym attire—not completely, yet.

They were barely making it to second base at that point.

She quickly apologized and retreated to the kitchen for a cup of water.

Gail was parched, whether it was from breathing through her mouth in the cold earlier as she jogged there or from her sudden discovery, she didn't know.

What she does know is that her mind is fixated on that image.

For the rest of the evening that night, Holly didn't let on that she was aware that her belly button ring has become an obsession to the woman she was spooning.

* * *

Her infatuation was put on the back burner during their brief separation but it came back full force the first time they had sex.

That night, Gail spent minutes tonguing the piece of jewelry before exploring the rest of Holly's anatomy at her sometimes desperate beckoning.

An urge was born after that.

It became her mission to hunt for a variety of navel rings and studs.

She alternates between the two types—her favourite on Holly so far is that curved stud ending with a skull.

Gail always spent a lot more time (than Holly would've liked) teasing her there.

It was an unsaid but well respected rule that Gail would get the jewelry and place it on the bathroom sink so that Holly could change into it after her workout.

Sex was especially hot and most definitely guaranteed whenever she wore the new piece of jewelry which is why Holly never had any qualms about switching it up every now and then.

That was a shopping habit that they both thoroughly enjoyed.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **

**I update on my tumblr a lot more regularly (repressedgenius) mainly because I suck at editing here.**


End file.
